


If At First

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-23
Updated: 2008-09-23
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho perseveres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If At First

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'vegetables' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

"Why is there carrot puree on the ceiling?" Yoochun asks, frowning at the plaster as if it's going to start speaking to him. Instead, he just gets a glob of orange paste on his forehead.

Yunho says, "Um." There's a long pause. "Good question."

Yoochun waits, wiping carrot off his face, but that seems to be the whole answer. He licks cautiously at a bit that landed at the corner of his mouth, and makes a horrified face. "Ugh, that's disgusting."

"Hey!" Yunho says.

"It's true," Yoochun insists. "What were you even trying to make?"

"Just boiled carrots to go with dinner. You know, vegetables," Yunho says, a little sulky, then swears. "Dinner!"

He opens the oven, and the smoke alarm beeps wildly just before the automatic sprinklers go off.

"Shit," Yoochun says, with feeling. "You're never cooking again, Leader-sshi. Also, Jaejoong's going to kill you. I'd start running now."


End file.
